


Divine Wickedness

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Cannibalism, Cute, Demon!Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, Inspired by Art, M/M, Masturbation, Will Knows, angel!will, cluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is a demon and Will is an 'Angel'. Will is actually a cute half demon with adorable, white wings that earned him such a nickname. Hannibal just wants his Will. Everyone else can fuck off.</p><p>A/N: Some fluff and some hotness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Wickedness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by @zeros-maze on Tumblr. They made some kickass art for the HannibalHolidayExchange. It was gorgeous and it's posted below with their Tumblr link!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Hannibal smiled at the little Angel who usually came to his home every time the seasons changed in order to prepare Hannibal's house and keep it safe from intruders. Will was young and had been 'Blessing' Hannibal home for two years. He had grown much over the years that they had known each other, always returning with more knowledge.

Will's father was also an 'Angel' who tried to teach his son in his spare time.

Human beings were always so interesting.

Hannibal was not human but he was good at pretending to be one.

Some time several hundred years ago, a group of demons broke though the Earth's crust and laid with as many human women as they could find. The exit could not be closed and still remained open to this day. Nowadays, there wasn't one pure human left. Every one of them had some for of demonic heritage and for those who had enough of it in their blood, they had physical aspects that warned others.

It was considered an honor now.

Some of the particularly gifted used their abilities for good and had garnered the positive affections of most religions.

Hannibal was actually a pure demon though. Unlike Will who simply had a demon for a father and some very muddied history, Hannibal was actually a pure demon who had replaced a child who had died from being cannibalized. Disliking the slow departure and the disgusting actions of the men who had killed the child and his sibling, Hannibal slaughtered them all and decided to meld himself and the child, becoming one. Giving him another chance.

The boy, Hannibal Lecter, was the son of two nobles and had been the first in his family to show signs of his demonic heritage. Large, red horns protruded from his blond hair, curling up in a mimicry of the human's perception of the devil.

The boy had been so close to Hannibal's human appearance that he decided to give the child a chance.

Resurrection wasn't as difficult as some believed and with the boy's newly formed body and his soul and mind in one piece, he had welcomed Hannibal willingly, but asked to be let go. He wanted to be with his sister and parents and felt that life was too meaningless without them.

So with great confusion, Hannibal allowed the soul and mind to depart, leaving him with a human body that he decided to keep.

And so Hannibal replaced the boy and learned the hard life of a human orphan. Learned how to work and struggle.

And after being adopted by young Hannibal's aunt and uncle, graduating from an elite boarding school and then university, and finally moving to America to start fresh when they passed on, he'd admit that he liked his life.

Very few humans interested him.

Just when he was planning to return to his domain, he'd met Will Graham. The boy was not only one of the few born with physical characteristics of his demonic heritage, but abilities too. He could place protective wards that got stronger the more he repeated his performance.

He originally came from a poor upbringing but when the residents of Maryland learned of him, he decided to offer his services and began making money. They dubbed him an 'Angel' and called what he did 'Blessing'.

Hannibal had felled angels before and while little Will certainly looked like one - all innocent and rosy cheeked with bright, blue eyes and delicious curls of chocolate - he was not of the Divine. Which was perfect because Hannibal wouldn't be able to woo him if he had been. Angels and Demons were not allowed to mingle or touch even.

Little sixteen year old Will Graham had become known around Maryland, people willing to pay vast amounts of money to get even a glimpse of him. And how would they accomplish such a thing, by asking him to 'Bless' their homes of course.

Hannibal knew all about Will's struggles. He could not spend every day of his life warding off homes, so he would break everyone into sections and he did not accept someone if they were lacking in manners. Out of the ten homes on Hannibal's block only Hannibal, the young man across the street, and an elderly woman down the road were privy to Will's aid.

Hannibal had often entertained the young man when he needed a break and easy built up a stable rapport with him.

Good Will liked to come for tea and liked the fact that Hannibal didn't vilify him for wearing plain clothing despite finally having enough to afford better clothes. He and his father were able to finally get a home of their own thanks to Maryland's elite's pockets, willingly emptying all for Will's help and presence.

Hannibal knew poverty. Those two years in the orphanage the original Hannibal had once viewed as a home, were worse than Hell.

He couldn't fault Will for being the way he was. While he liked to have money to know that he was secure, it did not run his and his father's lives. Hannibal liked having nice things so having money was important, but even then it wasn't the greatest thing to him. If worst came to worst, he could always steal the things he wanted and no one would be the wiser.

Will would accept invitations for dinner and rant and rave about the various people who attempted to shove their children on him. Apparently, one woman tried to set him up on a date with her nine year old daughter! Poor Will hadn't been so flustered and annoyed before.

He ended up coming close to Hannibal because Hannibal was the only one who didn't make romantic or sexual overtures - despite how much he really wanted to - or attempted to push a younger family member on the growing boy.

Will had been so put off by the attention of people that he became anti-social and Hannibal had to watch from the side as the poor boy retreated into himself. He did not like making eye contact and hated speaking to anyone in general. Thanks to Hannibal's impeccable self-control, he was the only person besides Will's father that was granted the stunning view of those blue eyes or Will's darling smiles.

Not that Hannibal didn't want Will. Oh no, he quite enjoy his little Angel.

While the boy wasn't Divine, the thought of him actually being an angel was erotic. It was taboo for demons and angels to couple and the thought of enacting such a thing with good Will was one of the best fantasies Hannibal could dream up.

But Hannibal was patient.

Three people had already gotten thrown in prison for getting much too personal with his Will. One of them Hannibal had hunted down and killed personally and had even fed her to Will during their next dinner. That one had forced Will into an unwanted kiss and had groped him. She made a lovely compote.

Hannibal knew the laws and while he did not care for them because they were for mortals and humans - of which he was neither - he knew he couldn't actively pursue Will until he was of age.

So he waited.

Will grew. Not much. He was actually rather dainty, which Hannibal liked. At least five and a half feet tall, but Hannibal was certain an inch or two above. He was much closer to Hannibal's eyes than his chin.

Will was delicate and graceful with an easy smile and a thin but tight body. He had seven dogs and spoke fondly of running laps around the lands he and his father owned. The boy was energetic and always excited.

And Hannibal's favorite part was divided between Will's brain and his wings.

Will had an eidetic memory just like Hannibal and his attention to detail was spectacular. His mind worked in amazing ways, his empathy 'disorder' allowing him to see things better than humans did. Another gift from his demonic heritage.

The mirror neurons in his rain allowed him to mimic others perfectly.

Hannibal had noticed it during their first dinner. Will had looked worried because he'd already been under dressed and no matter what Hannibal and his father Bill had to say, he kept worrying. The boy had stared at Hannibal for several minutes into the meal, before he straightened up suddenly and grabbed his cutlery with confidence. Hannibal had felt like he was watching a miniature version of himself. Will had even perfectly mimicked his mannerisms.

The boy never realized it had happened until much later, which by then, Bill Graham had already informed him that Will had an empathy 'disorder'. Hannibal had studied psychology and psychiatry. He knew a lot about the human mind and Will's particular gift was rare. Not much information was given about it because those who possessed it normally felt outcasted and did not wish to divulge such personal information. Ever since then, Hannibal had been in awe of the boy.

His other favorite was the center of many fantasies.

William Graham had a pair of fluffy, white wings. According to his father, they had grown in when he was five. The worst year of the poor child's life as each feather was painful while coming in and his skin was constantly irritated and itchy. And they grew and grew each year.

When they had met, they had barely hung to his waist.

Now though, they had filled out tremendously, reaching to his knees and fluffing out just the slightest. According to the boy, he couldn't fly in the least because his wings weren't big or strong enough, but they added a certain aesthetic appeal to Will's appearance and Hannibal longed to run his fingers through those delicate avian like appendages and test out his various theories.

Will was now eighteen years old and was ripe for the picking. From his scent and his attitude, Will had never been with anyone. People unnerved him now and he tried to ignore or avoid them at all costs. Hannibal was also certain that the boy had never learned properly about sex. If he had known of it, he most likely wouldn't be so innocent.

Not that Hannibal was complaining, because _he_ wanted to be the one to taint that delectable innocence.

It would be sweet

Now, to entice the boy into his life permanently.

* * *

Will smiled when he saw Dr. Lecter - _'You can call me Hannibal, Will, you're a grown man now.'_ \- waiting by the door for him. It wasn't the first time he'd had dinner with the man without his father present, but it was the first since he'd become an adult in the eyes of the state.

"Hello, dear Will," said Hannibal warmly, smiling as he always did.

Will flushed pleasantly. Only Hannibal ever called him 'dear' or 'darling' and sometimes he'd tell Will that he was a good child and huff about 'if only other teenagers could be like him'. Will liked being special in someone's eyes. Special in the sense that it wasn't his body they were after. Everyone else but his father always said such crude things about wanting to bend him over sofas and how they'd like to 'own his ass'. Such crass language.

But not Hannibal!

It was comfortable to be around him, despite how flustered Will always became. Hannibal didn't seem bothered by conventional personal space and often times invaded Will's without so much as a thought. In fact, Will knew that it was accidental. Not something planned. Hannibal never even realized that he did it and Will didn't particularly feel like correcting him. It was something he'd learned from testing his patients and their resolve and it was a habit he unknowingly started.

Hannibal's body put off a great amount of heat and it was calming to Will's erratic mind.

"I'm so glad you could join me," said the man, smiling happily and making Will's stomach flutter with emotion and hormones.

"I'm glad I could come."

And Will saw those maroon eyes darken suddenly, dilating intensely. He mentally reviewed what he had said and nearly groaned in embarrassment. It had sounded so sexual now that he thought about it and Hannibal had caught on quickly. He liked the idea too.

Shivering only a bit, Will handed over the gift he'd gotten the man. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, darling Will. Your gift is in the drawing room if you could place this beside it? It's quite obvious which is yours."

Will nodded, letting the man hang his coat so he could place the present down beside the much too large gift that was wrapped in light blue paper. He hoped it didn't cost too much.

Following the man to the kitchen, Will navigated through the dining room carefully, holding his wings down so they didn't knock something over. After the first time those years ago, he'd learned to be careful when entering another's house. Hannibal luckily hadn't held him to it. Others though, had forced him repay damage by going on dates with them or their children. It was... upsetting.

Will smiled at the small decorations and the little tree in he corner of Hannibal's dining room. The little wreath over the mantle. The string of garland outlining the window. Very festive for a man who didn't celebrate Christmas beside gift giving. The kitchen wasn't as decorated but as it was Hannibal's favored place, Will wouldn't fault him.

Will liked to watch Hannibal cook, because he knew everything so well. His hands were gorgeous and so skilled and Will would become breathless when watching. More than that though, Will could _see_.

His empathy allowed him to mirror people to an extent, his eidetic memory aiding in recreation, and his understanding far sharper than the norm.

By focusing everything he had on one person, he could learn things about them that he probably shouldn't.

Like Hannibal.

He knew that the good doctor wasn't human. He was just like Will's father, only more powerful and dangerous. Demons ate human flesh as well as fellow demons. Hannibal loved cooking and often had high praise for his butcher - himself - and would crack little jokes now and then that only he should be able to understand, but Will knew.

His cannibal puns were to vast and ridiculous to a certain point that Will had to fight not to roll his eyes.

Bill knew about Hannibal feeding human and demon to his dinner guests. As a demon himself, he could taste the difference and when Will brought the knowledge to his attention, he wasn't shocked for he'd already known.

Neither father or son felt so moved to tell.

Will was half demon and had been raised in his father's ways. He observed human law to an extent, but he wasn't bothered by Hannibal's chosen diet. It was a normal way of life to demons and other creatures.

Will always wanted to see how Hannibal acquired the meat though.

What did he look like covered in blood?

Will may have looked like an angel, and may have been nicknamed Angel, but he was not sweet nor as innocent as some believed.

Sometimes he wondered if his wings should have been black. Perhaps they would have fit his personality better.

"Dinner is almost finished," Hannibal said, breaking him from his reverie.

Will smiled, "Would you like me to set the table?"

"That would be most appreciated."

Will set the table with the Christmas themed crockery that Hannibal had pointed out to him.

When he stepped foot in the kitchen again, he ended up tripping over thin air and squeaked as the floor came upon him suddenly. Or rather... it would have had Hannibal not used his advanced speed to catch him.

Will found himself in the demon's arms, his own arms bunched closely together, hands splayed on a well developed chest. Hannibal's large hands were able to span his waist, one holding his right wing down and the other tailing up his spine, making him shiver. That hand slowly _fondled_ \- because that was the only way he could describe how Hannibal's hand had moved - his left wing. Stretching it out and carding fingers though snow white feathers.

Hannibal laughed, something rich and warm and the vibrations filled Will completely, making him even warmer.

"Merry Christmas, my dear Will."

Will's wing ached just a bit. He liked their closeness but the pressure on his poor wing was ruining it.

"Hannibal, you're kind of hurting me," he mumbled, face flaming with embarrassment. He tried to mirror cute, hoping the man wouldn't take offense. Hannibal despised the rude after all.

"Oh! I'm sorry _darling_ ," purred the demon. "It's just that I haven't seen you in a while and your wings are bigger and more _beautiful_ than last time," said the elder male, fingers dancing against Will's feathers once more.

While still flushed, the ache in his wing made him twitch it, trying to free it from Hannibal's grasp.

"Thanks, I guess," he murmured, insistently tugging his wing away. "But you're still hurting me."

And suddenly, Hannibal's grip let up considerably and his other hand massaged Will's back, right in the soft area where his wings had grown in.

Will's body practically _melted_ and he moaned obscenely, falling into Hannibal's body. No one had ever touched him _there_ before.

Hannibal's chest rumbled and Will's flushed, unable to help himself from burying his face in that broad chest.

"Does my little one like this?" the demon asked, doing whatever it was that he had done, again.

Will squirmed in his hold, breath coming in harder as he panted.

"Oh, _William_."

The teen gasped when the demon lifted him in strong arms, easily holding him upright as if there was no trouble. Will found himself deposited on Hannibal's counter, the demon caging him in, hands shifting under his sweater to rub against his skin and wings. His hands were so warm. His long, tail pressing against Will's lips, slipping through.

Out of his peripherals, he could see the downy feather spilling across the cleaned marble. Hannibal's hips bumped his legs open, allowing the doctor between his legs where he covered Will's throat in burning kisses.

His belly flopped up and down and he moaned at a particularly rough rub of those fingers and the tail thrust ni and out of his mouth slowly, mindful of its deadly point.

"That's my good boy. Take your pleasure," encouraged Hannibal, rubbing himself against Will's heated center.

Too many layers, too much heat. Too much sensation in his most sensitive area.

Hannibal moved again, sucking on Will's heated skin, right on his pulse.

The teen arched into Hannibal's experienced touch, allowing the man to take him apart so thoroughly with only his hands, mouth, and hips, body squeezing with pleasure.

The demon in a person suit chuckled against his flesh and purred, "Merry Christmas indeed."

* * *

**THE INCREDIBLE FAN ART BY ZEROS-MAZE! **

**[@zeros-maze](http://zeros-maze.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. **

**A/N: DONE!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Check out my other fics. I updated a bunch of Hannigram and Harry Potter today!


End file.
